peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Shredder, Krang, their pirates, and Megaseadramon/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds
(In Neverland, which is described earlier as a beautiful small island, on a lone lagoon to the south of the island, sits a huge pirate ship. As we zoom in more, all the pirates are heard singing) Pirates: (Singing) Oh, a pirate's life Is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career As a buccaneer It's the life of a pirate for me Oh, a life of a pirate for me (On the ship, there were various villains on board, doing their usual business such as swabbing the deck and doing busy things, and they were Captain Shredder and Krang's crew. And here comes the introductions. He is the Rat King. He is Baxter Stockman. He is the Skeleton King. He is Hamegg. He is Dr. Neo Cortex. He is N. Gin. Another crew member is a muscular Tasmanian tiger with orange fur, yellow eyes, a big black nose, thick brownish-black eyebrows, tan markings at the muzzle, chest, and stomach, sharp teeth, pointed claws, triangular ears, a brown tuft on his long tail, and brown stripes on his back fur and wears brown shoulder pads with silver spikes, silver metal bracelets, a green leopard-spotted loincloth, and red and white converse shoes. He is Tiny Tiger, brute strength and brawn fighter of the crew. Another crew member is a half dingo, half crocodile creature with brown fur, brown eyes, a pig-like nose, sharp teeth, cream markings at the muzzle, chest stomach, palms, toes, and undersides of his arms, a long, thick, tapering, green tail with an olive green underside and white spikes, triangular ears with black ear innards, and an Australian accent and wears tan pants. He also carries a flamethrower as his weapon. He is Dingodile, hunter and master chef of the crew. He is Pinstripe Poteroo, hunter of the crew. They are the Komodo Brothers. He is Ripper Roo, clown of the crew. He is Koala Kong. He is Nitros Oxide. He is Dr. Nitrus Brio. He is Dr. Nefarious Tropy. That is Bad Cop/Good Cop. Anyway, once the crew was done doing their works, they, except Ripper Roo, N. Gin, and Cortex, went up to a Captain's headquarter door with a crude drawing of their captain and their captain's partner, who will be revealed soon, on it in an angry mood. The reason why they are angry: They want to leave Neverland and forget about killing Riku, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo and they are sick of being stuck on the island. As they sang, they began to angrily throw knives at the drawing on the door) Pirates: (Singing) Oh, a pirate's life Is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea roger Drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh.... (Then, the door opens to reveal four mutants, one a warthog, one a rhino, one an alligator, and one a snapping turtle. The warthog mutant has light brown fur, a purple mohawk with a ponytail, and is wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, and red and white shoes. He is Bebop, a bumbling brawny punk warthog mutant and first mate to Shredder and Krang. The rhino mutant with Bebop has dark gray skin, a light gray nose horn, yellow eyes, and is wearing a yellow tanktop with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, which also carried a gray unused grenade, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots. He is Rocksteady, Bebop's bumbling punk mutant rhino partner and second mate to Shredder and Krang. The alligator mutant is muscular with scaly green skin and yellow eyes, and is wearing a red cowboy hat with a brown rim around it, a brown tattered vest, brown tape-like wristbands, a dark brown belt, dark blue pants with light red suspenders, and boots, and his weapons are two lobsters and a bear trap attached to his belt. He is Leatherhead, the brawn hunter and third mate to Shredder and Krang (And he hates being a pirate secretly, but pretends to be friendly with the pirates). And last, but not least, the snapping turtle mutant is a little bit muscular with scaly dark green skin, a dark forest green shell with yellow spikes, a yellow skin chestplate, and is wearing a metal eye mask with a yellow vision mask over his left eye, two metal shoulder armor plates, black ninja bands around his arms and wrists, white fingerless gloves with a single purple spike on top, white metal kneepads with a single purple spike on the top as well, and carries two big swords. He is Slash, fourth mate to Shredder and Krang. As they exited the captain's headquarters, with Leatherhead carrying a tray with a shaving kit, they finished singing the song with the pirates too) The mates and pirates: (Singing) Oh, my good friend Davy Jones (Unaware of how angry the crew is, the mates greeted them happily) Bebop and Rocksteady: Good morning, shipmates! Slash: It's a beautiful morning! Leatherhead: You betcha! (Suddenly, Tiny roughly yanked Rocksteady and Leatherhead up to him) Tiny: What good about it, Bebop, Rocksteady, Leatherhead, and Slash?! (He tosses the two aside, making them bump into Bebop and Slash, which made Leatherhead almost drop the tray of shaving kit. The Skeleton King then grabbed Bebop and pointed his sword at his belly) Skeleton King: Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island! (He released Bebop. Just when he was about to recover, his nose got caught in Dingodile's cannon-like flame thrower) Dingodile: While his captainship and his partner play ring around the rosy with that ankle-biter Riku! Hamegg: And even I am sick of it! Oxide: And I even think that those turtles are more annoying than a bunch of talking macaws! Tropy: Yeah, one time they and their brat friend beat us, the nunchuk-wielding orange-loving turtle wouldn't shut up on his gloating on us! Bebop: Look out there, (Snorts) it might go off! (He freed his nose from Dingodile's flame thrower and stumbled back, only for him and the recovering Rocksteady, Leatherhead, and Slash to get their necks lassoed by Koala Kong) Koala Kong: We also want to get back to the business of looting ships! (Baxter then came up to them with a knife) Baxter: Why, I even almossssst forgot to ssssslit a throat as well as as working on inventionssss! (He slices his knife on the ropes off of the four mates' necks, freeing them. After recovering, Leatherhead got up wile Slash was helped up by Bebop and Rocksteady, who glared at the pirates) Slash: Why not lash out at the captain and his partner instead about your problems?! Pinstripe Poteroo: Because they will punish us with death! Baxter: Esssspecially with the giant Mutagen Monster! Brio: I don't like to be slime bait at all! Leatherhead: So what?! Go talk to them, by gumbo! Rat King: (Throwing his soda pop can grenades at them) Why don't you go tell them?! (Bebop, Rocksteady, Leatherhead, and Slash dodged the soda pop can grenades while they exploded little explosions. Then Tiny began throwing his knives at them, making them dodge them too as they hurried up the stairs) Tiny: Tell them we want to go back to sea, see?! (On “see,” he throws his dagger at Leatherhead, but Leatherhead dodged it. Then the pirates laugh sneeringly at them, making Bebop, Rocksteady, Leatherhead, and Slash glare at them. The four of them then secretly stuck their tongues out at them and walked away with Leatherhead still carrying the shaving kit tray. Once on the way to their captain and his partner, they began talking) Slash: The crew are so immature! Rocksteady: I agree! Slash: All we said was “good morning” to them! Bebop: Yeah! (Snorts) Completely immature! Rocksteady: Who does the crew think they are?! Leatherhead: Well, let's just go talk to the captain and his partner about this and they'll stop, I guarantee! (The others agreed and they continued to their captain. On the top deck of the ship, the captain himself is reading a map of Magixland on his desk. He is a dark green fat ugly alien with yellow eyes, a cigar in his mouth, and a silver hook in place of his left hand, and is wearing a pink shirt, a purple business jacket, purple business pants, and dark gray flip-flop sandals. He is Swackhammer, the captain of the pirates and enemy of Tommy and Dil Pickles and the two brothers' friends. The five other aliens with him are muscular and all of them are wearing a black basketball tanktops with the white zero on the front and back, black basketball shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. They are Swackhammer's minions, the Monstars. One is a big orange alien and looks like a monster version of Charles Barkley, one is a small little muscular red alien and looks like a monster version of Muggsy Bogues, one is a big green alien with a hunched back and short orange hair and looks like a monster version of Patrick Ewing, one is a big purple alien with a small dark purple palm tree-like hair and looks like a monster version of Larry Johnson, and the last one is a tall big blue alien with short dark blue hair and looks like a monster version of Shawn Bradley. They are Pound, Nawt, Bang, Bupkus, and Blanko respectively. Even though they claim to Swackhammer himself that they are loyal to him, they however hate being pirates and hate being abused by their captain as well. They even have great talent on basketball. Anyway, they stood there bored-like, watching Swackhammer read the Magixland map on the desk) Swackhammer: Blast that Tommy Pickles! And his brother, Dil Pickles, too! If only I could find their hideout, I'd trap them in there! Nawt: We heard you rant about it already. Swackhammer: (Ignoring Nawt) But where is it? (After a short pause, Swackhammer turned to the Monstars in anger) Swackhammer: A little help would be nice! (The Monstars did what he said after walking up to the desk) Pound: Mermaid Lagoon? Swackhammer: No, we searched there already. Bupkus: Carnivore Cove? Swackhammer: No, we combed there. (Blanko suddenly noticed a spot on the map's western part of the island) Blanko: (Pointing at it) How about here? Swackhammer: No, no! That's Powhatan ter...! (He suddenly stopped and began to concoct an idea) Swackhammer: Wait a minute. That's it, Blanko. Those savages know this island than I do on my own ship. (He begins to ponder) Swackhammer: I wonder.... (Then, Team Rocket, Bebop, and Rocksteady arrived as Meowth placed the shaving kit tray on a nearby barrel. Swackhammer, while still thinking of an idea, noticed them briefly) Jessie, James, and Meowth: Good morning, Captain! Bebop and Rocksteady: It's a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, Swackhammer got an idea that he shouted out, startling Team Rocket, Bebop, and Rocksteady) Swackhammer: I got it! (He turned to them and the Monstars) Swackhammer: We'll ask Pocahontas! James: (Confused) Wait, Pocahontas, Captain? Swackhammer: You know, Chief Powhatan's daughter. She'll know where the Pickles are hiding. (The henchmen, however, was unsure of this) Nawt: But what makes you think she'll talk? Meowth: If I recall correctly, she's Tommy and Dil's ally. Jessie: Yeah. Swackhammer: (Shrugging them off) Meh, a little persuasion can help. Now, what torture shall I think of? Bebop: (Snorts) Boiling in oil? Swackhammer: Nah, too hot. Rocksteady: Keelhauling? Swackhammer: No! We're not injuring her! Jessie: I know of a perfect torture! Swackhammer: (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised? Jessie: How about marooning? Swackhammer: No! (He suddenly got an idea) Swackhammer: I know! We'll try marooning her! (Jessie groans while slapping her hand on her forehead in annoyance, for it was her idea. Suddenly, they heard two voices singing badly. They looked up and saw near the crow's nest Etemon and Cubot singing badly while playing on one of Etemon's guitar and Cubot's accordion. Next to them, Eggman and Orbot are covering their ears to block out the horrible singing) Cubot and Etemon: (Singing) Oh, a pirate's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But late every minute For all that is in it (Even Swackhammer was annoyed by the bad singing. His henchmen on the other hand just ignored their bad singing. Eggman and Orbot gestured Swackhammer to make Etemon and Cubot stop) Cubot and Etemon: (Singing) The life of a pirate Is shoooooooort Oh, the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... (Getting Eggman and Orbot's gestures, Swackhammer pulled his laser gun out and shot the guitar and accordion out of Etemon and Cubot's hands, making them fall into the water, splashing Meowth in the process) Meowth: (Through gritted teeth) I hate getting wet! (Etemon and Cubot shouted down to Swackhammer in anger) Etemon: Hey! What's the big idea?! We were just singing a song here! Cubot: Yeah! We were just almost done when you shot at us! Swackhammer: Well, next time, sing better! (Angrily, Etemon grumbled and climbed down to the deck on the other side of the ship. Cubot, while climbing down with Eggman and Orbot, climbed down to the other side of the ship as well while they talked) Cubot: I don't understand why he didn't just shouted at us not to annoy him instead of shooting our instruments. Eggman: Well, let's just say that your singing stinks worse than a fart. Cubot: I don't fart that much! Orbot: Yes, as a matter of fact, Cubot does have a point. Usually, tacos mostly give him gas. Eggman: I was being descriptive, you morons! (During their conversation, the Monstars rolled their eyes in annoyance secretly, for they knew their arguments and conversations can be confusing and annoying. After they were gone, Swackhammer puts the gun away and changed the subject) Swackhammer: Now, where were we? Rocksteady: Wow, Captain Swackhammer. Shooting two instruments out of our two crew members hands in the middle of their cadenza? Bebop: (Laughs some snorts) Yeah. That ain't good form, you know. (The henchmen got shocked on what Bebop said and tried to shush him, but it was too late. Swackhammer heard him and turned to them calmly at first) Swackhammer: Good form, Bebop? (He got angry and knocked the desk over) Swackhammer: Blast good form! (He waves his hook in front of them angrily) Swackhammer: Did Tommy Pickles show good form when he did this to me?! (Bebop tried to calm him down in a apologetic way) Bebop: Aw, Captain. (Snorts) Him cutting your hand off was only a childish prank. Rocksteady: In fact, he did to save his brother from you. Swackhammer: Yeah, well, he then threw my hand to that albino dinosaur, Rudy! And after he ate it, one chomp from his chewing bit my giant cat, Felicia! And ever since then, that accursed beast like the taste of me and Felicia so well, he's been following us, licking his chops for the rest of me mostly. (As he ranted about this, Swackhammer took off his business suit and walked around. Jessie and James tried to seat him in a chair and cover him with a blanket, but they keep missing. Finally, when he finished, Jessie seated him in the chair and James covered him in the blanket) Jessie: And he would've had you and Felicia by now, Captain. If he hadn't swallowed the alarm clock. Pound: (Whispering sarcastically) Well, we should be so lucky. (The Monstars nodded in agreement) James: But when he is now near, he'll warn you immediately with his tick-tock, tick-tocking. (As he said “tick-tock, tick-tocking” while starting to prepare the shaving kit, the sound of ticking is heard nearby. The henchmen got surprised that he is coming now on cue, while the Monstars secretly smirked and Swackhammer got a fearful look on his face. Then, from beneath the water, near the ship, a crocodile-sized albino dinosaur with red yellow eyes and part of his jaw scarred from a missing tooth, emerged, looking down at Swackhammer. That is Rudy, the said dinosaur that is after Swackhammer and Felicia because of their delicious tastes, but mostly for Swackhammer. As the captain shook in fear, Rudy licked his lips hungrily while drooling) Rudy: Hey there, Swacky, my buddy! Come on down for breakfast. Swackhammer: Guys.... GUYS!!!! (He jumped off the chair and cowered behind his henchmen) Swackhammer: Save me! Don't let him get me! Go! Do something, now! I beg of you! (The henchmen went up the railing and scolded Rudy) Jessie: Now listen up, you! James: You should be ashamed of yourself! Meowth: Yeah! Who do you think you are scaring our captain? Bebop: There'll be no handouts today! Rocksteady: Yeah, beat it! (Rudy then begged) Rudy: Come on, one little lick? (The Monstars took their turn) Monstars: Get out of here! (The henchmen then shouting things like “Shoo now!” or “Go away!” and finally “Get out of here!” Rudy glared at them) Rudy: Fine. But next time, he won't be so lucky. (He swims away. Cowering behind a chair, Swackhammer took a peek) Swackhammer: Is he gone? Meowth: Yeah, Captain. All clear. Jessie: Nothing to worry about. (Swackhammer comes out of hiding, but is still shaking in fear) Swackhammer: But guys, I can't stand it anymore! I can't! (Rocksteady calms him down as he seats him in the chair again and covers him in the blanket again) Rocksteady: Now, relax, Captain. What you need is a shave. (Bebop then wrapped a towel around Swackhammer's head) Bebop: Yeah, a nice clean shave. (As Swackhammer calmed down underneath the towel, he fell asleep. Team Rocket and the Monstars just watched on as Bebop started singing) Bebop: (Singing) Oh, a pirate's life Is a wonderful life A-sailin' over the sea Give me a career As a.... (At the same time Bebop was singing, a seagull was flying by, when it noticed Swackhammer's towel-wrapped head, and thinking it's a nest, it laid on it. After it landed on the towel, Bebop stopped singing and spoke up) Bebop: Captain, we just can't help but notice, you're not your usual jolly self lately. (He then covered the seagull's butt and tail with shaving cream, thinking it's Swackhammer's shadowed face. Rocksteady then took a turn with a shaver and started singing) Rocksteady: (Singing) Give me a career As a.... (As he prepared the shaver, Rocksteady suddenly remembered what the crew forcefully asked him and the other henchmen to do about leaving Magixland, stopped singing and spoke up) Rocksteady: And the crew's getting really impatient, Captain. Bupkus: That is, what's left of them. (Rocksteady then shaved the seagull's butt and tail clean of it's feathers. While the Monstars stifled their laughter, Team Rocket, however, were annoyed by Bebop and Rocksteady's idiotic method of shaving the seagull instead of Swackhammer's shadowed face) Rocksteady: So why don't we just sail away? Leave Magixland and forget Tommy and Dil Pickles? (Rocksteady then rubbed aftershave on his hands and patted the seagull's butt with it. After he was done, the seagull bolted awake and after seeing it's naked butt and tail, flew away, squawking in embarrassment) Bebop: Oh, come on, Captain. Don't cry. (Snorts) Rocksteady has a point. We'll be more happier after that. Rocksteady: Not to mention a whole lot healthier. (Bebop then puts some shaving powder on his hands and begins to pat his hands in the air while he is about to sing when suddenly, he and Rocksteady noticed the seagull's gone) Bebop: Captain?! Rocksteady: Oh my gosh!! We never shaved him this close before! Meowth: Well, if you had payed attention.... Rocksteady: Shut up and look around for his head! (As Rocksteady crawled on the floor, searching for the head, his back picked up the chair and the rocking made the towel fall off of Swackhammer's head. He woke up suddenly and after looking around in confusion, he noticed Rocksteady and the henchmen, searching around like idiots, and got annoyed and angry) Swackhammer: Get up, you idiots! (Rocksteady bolted to his feet, knocking Swackhammer and the chair aside. The henchmen noticed and got shocked while the Monstars laughed their heads off) Rocksteady: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! (He heard the chair crash down on the deck and noticed Swackhammer and the chair landed on the other side where the other crew members are. They got confused at first, but they became curious on what happened when the henchmen arrived down there, shouting in concern for their captain, even though the Monstars remained quiet while going down there with them) Hunter J: What's going on? Krusha: And why did the captain fall down and go boom? Puppetmon: We told you to tell him about us leaving now! Jessie: Well, it's hard to explain.... (The Monstars went up to a dizzy Swackhammer, laughing their heads off) Nawt: (Laughing) He's fine! But look at him, all dizzy and stuff! Pound: (Laughing) Yeah, so much for him being shaved! (Blanko poked at Swackhammer's cheek when the captain snapped out of his dizzyness, got up, taking the blanket off and grabbed Rocksteady, making the Monstars stop laughing and the crew shocked) Swackhammer: (To Rocksteady) You idiot! (He was about to punch Rocksteady when the crew screamed out at him to stop) Swackhammer: What? (He drops Rocksteady) Swackhammer: What's going on here? Jack: Let's just say we want to leave Magixland! (Swackhammer got confused) Swackhammer: What? Jessie: You heard him! James: The crew is edgy because we want to leave and go back to being pirates. Leatherhead: They have a point, you betcha. (Among the crew, a humanoid mouse with tan fur, bloodshot brown eyes, a red nose, and wrinkled whiskers. He is wearing a brown tattered top hat, a red turtleneck sweater, dark brown pants, and brown shoes, is drinking a lot a alcoholic beer in his mug. He is Bartholomew, the drunk member of the crew. As this happened, the crew shouted their agreement with Leatherhead. Swackhammer then got sarcastic) Swackhammer: (Sarcastically) Very well. If that's your decision. (Bebop hands Swackhammer his business suit and Swackhammer accepted it and puts it on) Swackhammer: Not happening yet! (The crew groaned in anger) Swackhammer: What's wrong with you?! (The crew quieted down. Swackhammer then calmed down and spoke up in a positive way) Swackhammer: If you help me kill Tommy and Dil Pickles, I shall reward you with treasure. But all you have to do is do what I say. Slash: Really? Swackhammer: Really. Bob: Let's just sail away for all I care. Swackhammer: Really? (He then starts singing) Shredder: (Singing) From the brains that brought you the Alabasta caper The heads that made headlines in every newspaper (Krang sings along as well) Krang: (Singing) And wondrous things like The Mermaid Lagoon job That cunning display that made Neverlanders sob Shredder: Now comes the real ''tour-de-force'' Tricky and wicked of course Krang: (Singing) Our earlier crimes Were fine for their times But now that we're at it again (His song starts successfully convincing the other crew members, except Leatherhead, who secretly hates them) Shredder and Krang: (Singing) An even grimmer plot has been simmering In our great criminal brains (The pirates, except the Monstars and a drunk Bartholomew, who is drinking some more beer, then joined in) Pirates: (Singing) Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans you've drowned You're the best of the rest around Oh, Shredder Oh, Krang The rest fall behind To Shredder To Krang Neverland's greatest criminal minds (The pirates pull back as the sun sets in the north west. Shredder is playing a golden harp decorated with angels, and Krang watches him) Shredder: (Playing the harp) Thank you, Thank you. (He stops playing) But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate Keyblade Wielder, Riku, and his obnoxious friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. (On "Riku, and his obnoxious friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", he directs his gaze to a picture of Riku and another of Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo) Pirates: (Heavily) Boooooooooo!!!!!!!! Krang: (Mock crying) For years, those insolent, insignificant morons have interfered with the Shredder's plans, as well as mine. We haven't had a moment's peace of mind. Pirates: Aww! (Buck-toothed Karl sniffles and begins to cry. The sky turns to a dark grayish-green hue as the illusion is shattered) Shredder: (Laughing cruelly) But, all that's in the past! Krang: This time, nothing, not even Riku or the Turtles, can stand in our way! Shredder and Krang: (In unison) All will bow before us! (The pirates bow as the sky becomes bright blue, and the sun goes up again) Pirates: Oh Shredder Oh Krang You're tops, and that's that To Shredder To Krang (Then all of a sudden while Krang drank some wine, Buck-toothed Karl finally shouted out loud in drunken joy) Buck-toothed Karl: (Drunkenly) To our favorite rusty armor captain and his brain food partner! (He hiccups. Suddenly, Krang coughs up his wine in horror on what Buck-toothed Karl said. Even Shredder and the crew were shocked) Leatherhead: By gumbo! His loss. (Shredder and Krang then turned to Buck-toothed Karl in anger and got up to him) Swackhammer: What was that you said?! (Bartholomew hiccups again) Swackhammer: What did you call me?! (The pirates tried to stand up for Bartholomew) Klump: He didn't mean it, Captain Swackhammer, sir! Popple: It was just the slip of his tongue indeed. (Ignoring them, Swackhammer savagely grabs Bartholomew by the neck rim of his sweater) Swackhammer: I AM NOT A FROG FISH!! Ace: Course you're not! (To the pirates) Right? (The crew agreed) Warp: You're a great alien. Kutlass: Yeah. A great-a big alien! Swackhammer: Silence! (He sets up the plank and hangs Bartholomew on the edge by his turtleneck as the crew watched) Swackhammer: Oh, my dear Bartholomew. I'm afraid you have gone and upset me. (He pulls a bell out with an evil smirk) Swackhammer: You know what happens when someone upsets me. (The crew got shocked on this, for they knew what would happen to unfortunate crew members like Bartholomew. Swackhammer rang the bell and a giant gray furred cat with a purple bow on top of her head slowly emerged from the water, ready to grab Bartholomew and eat him) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly singing) Little things You always longed for? Little buckles Made of diamonds? (He hiccups) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) Whoops. Oh dear. (He resumed singing as Felicia picked him up over her mouth as the crew looked on in horror with the bumbling members covering their eyes and Swackhammer puffed some smoke from his cigar calmly) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly singing) Little children All a tremble Anything Your heart desiiiiiires.... (Then with one gulp off-screen, Felicia swallowed Bartholomew and meowed. The crew calmed down and looked shocked still as Swackhammer petted his pet) Swackhammer: (Baby talk) Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy's honey bunny enjoy her tasty treat? (Felicia replied with a burp and left. Swackhammer then puts the plank away and went over to the front of the mast again and spoke to his crew) Swackhammer: I expect there will be no interruptions. Now, as we were singing.... (He motioned the bell briefly and the crew snapped out of their shocked looks and resumed their song with their captain) (Demidevimon suddenly stopped singing and dancing upon noticing something in the sky and flew up to the crow's nest) Pirates: (Singing) Leave it to our peerless leader Toodle-loo and so long Tommy and Dil Treasure's sweet But nothing's sweeter Than vengeance (As the song concludes, Demidevimon suddenly shouted and got Swackhammer and the crew's attention) Demidevimon: Tommy and Dil Pickles, ahoy! (Hearing him, Swackhammer and the crew got surprised) Swackhammer: What?! Fire away! Demidevimon: Three points off the starboard bow! (Swackhammer pulls his telescope out and looked to see Tommy, Dil, Misty, and the Winx Club flying towards Magixland from afar, and they have Dorothy, Toto, Pazu, Ponyo, Kimi, Sosuke, Sheeta, Chuckie, Sora, Kairi, and Snoopy flying next to them) Swackhammer: My gosh, it is the Pickles! Heading this way with some more bratty kids and dogs. (He turns to his crew) Swackhammer: Alright, my hearty crew! Look alive! (The crew scattered into their battle positions while Arukenimon and Mummymon transformed into their true Digimon forms. Swackhammer turned to his main henchmen in excitement) Swackhammer: We got them this time, guys! Meowth: Indeed! (Swackhammer turned to Drake, Leatherhead, and Krusha as they prepared a huge cannon) Swackhammer: Man the Long Tom! (He turned to his main henchmen again) Swackhammer: I've waited years for this! Bebop: That's not counting the holidays, either. Rocksteady: Such as Christmas? Meowth: Or Halloween? (Swackhammer turned to Krusha, Leatherhead, and Drake again) Swackhammer: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! Team Rocket, Bebop, and Rocksteady: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! (Swackhammer looked through his telescope again to see Tommy, Dil, Misty, and the Winx Club up on a faraway cloud with their new friends, showing them Magixland) Swackhammer: What a sight! We'll pot them like sitting ducks! (To his crew) Alright! Range 42! Team Rocket: Range 42! Swackhammer: Elevation 65! Bebop and Rocksteady: Elevation 65! Swackhammer: (To Bebop and Rocksteady) Stop repeating. (To the crew) Three degrees west! Team Rocket, Bebop, and Rocksteady: Three degrees west! Swackhammer: (Through gritted teeth) I said stop repeating! (To the crew without gritted teeth) Steady now! Steeeeaaadddyyyyyy!! (Noticing that they are now ready to fire the cannon, Team Rocket, Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Monstars covered their ears, knowing how loud the cannon is) 'Coming up: Tommy, Dil, and their friends meet the Lost Kids and the mentors and after Misty tried to kill Dorothy and Kimi, she'll face the consequences.' Category:Fan Fiction